


I think I'll make it home

by Senatsu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senatsu/pseuds/Senatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick had known, when he had decided to sign on with Judy, that the missing person case that got him into this line of work in the first place would certainly not be the last such case he ever dealt with.</p><p>He did not, however, anticipate his partner <i>being</i> a missing person case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'll make it home

Nick can tell from the moment he reaches the Pangolin apartment complex that something isn’t right.

The complex’s ancient landlady stands outside of the front of the building, clutching a phone to her ear; Judy’s insufferably loud neighbors, the Oryx-Antlersons, are right beside her. They are arguing – that’s nothing new – but in place of their usual flat expressions are signs of genuine distress.

And despite the hullaballoo, there’s no Judy.

Nick screeches to a more abrupt halt than usual, hopping out of his car and pushing up his sunglasses so they rest atop his head as he strolls over to the small group.

“Mornin’, folks,” he says, sliding his paws into his pockets.

The pitying looks all three turn his way the moment they recognize his voice makes his blood run cold.

“Sorry about your bunny,” says Pronk immediately, only to grunt as his partner hits him upside the head.

“You idiot, he hasn’t even heard yet! Mrs. Dillo just made the call!”

“Well he’s hearing now, isn’t he?”

“Only because you said anything!”

Immediately, Nick is right up in their faces. Well, inasmuch as he can be, considering the height difference. “What about my bunny, now?” he says sweetly, in that pleasant sort of tone that puts the fear of God in an animal real quick.

“Now you did it,” mutters Bucky, crossing his arms.

“She’s sorta… gone, dude,” says Pronk, almost contritely.

There are only two possible things ‘gone’ could mean, given their behavior: neither of them good, but one far, far worse than the other. Given that they all seem more concerned than devastated, Nick is desperately hoping for the less-bad version.

“Gone?” he repeats, his paws curling tightly inside his pockets.

“Missing,” Bucky clarifies, and it’s all Nick can do not to immediately look relieved.

The fox glances at the landlady again, one ear swiveling in an attempt to catch snatches of her phone conversation. “What happened?” he asks the two oryxes.

“Well, there was this really loud crashing sound,” says Pronk.

“Judy’s always up early, so we just thought she knocked over a lamp or something,” adds Bucky. “Like we do all the time.”

“But then we could hear her shouting, like she was talking to someone—”

“—and another couple crashes, and then like, nothing, dude—”

“—so we went over and banged on her door, and nobody answered, and well—”

“—we kinda broke the door down—”

“—those doors are flimsy, it totally wasn’t our fault!”

Nick can hear the anxiety and something else – guilt? – lacing their gruff voices, and he realizes that Judy has managed to even worm her way into the hearts of her callous, rowdy, cranky neighbors. But then, Judy seems to have that effect on everyone, doesn’t she?

“We shoulda gone over sooner,” Pronk says miserably. “She never knocks stuff over!”

“Not anything she can’t catch,” Bucky agrees.

“When we got there, she was gone.”

“And the window to the fire escape was all busted up.”

“Who kidnaps a bunny, anyway?!”

They’re interrupted by the sounds of sirens, and all four animals turn to face the flashing lights of the police vehicles pulling into the complex.

Bogo is the first to exit a car, slamming the car door with a force that is excessive even for his general sharp demeanor. Nick, having gone into temporary shock, watches mutely as the large cape buffalo strides up to the group, a menacing look on his face.

“Wilde, what happened?” he snaps, and Nick finally comes to.

“I don’t know, sir,” he says, his voice heavy. “I was just pulling in to pick her up for work…” Nick looks at the landlady and her two tenants, falling silent again.

He’s still reeling over the fact that she’s gone. Just like that… _gone_. It was supposed to be an ordinary morning, just like any other day – he picks her up extra early before work, they grab breakfast, quiet until they’ve both had their coffee and then bickering in their comfortable, easy way as soon as the caffeine hits their bloodstreams, and by the time they’ve made it into the office (five minutes early, usually, at Judy’s insistence) they’re already off on some strange tangent that no one who eavesdrops can make heads or tails of, and the Chief just rolls his eyes at them, hiding a smile at the corner of his mouth.

But this is no ordinary morning. He will not be picking her up. They won’t be getting breakfast or arguing good-naturedly. She’s gone.

And the worst part is the sudden realization that he no longer knows how to function without her.

**Author's Note:**

> *The cast list for Zootopia simply lists the landlady as "Landlady," so I took the liberty of tossing in a name for her
> 
> *Bucky and Pronk do indeed share the last name Oryx-Antlerson according to that same cast list, so I'm operating under the interpretation that they're married B)
> 
> *Fic title from the song Even Fairytale Characters Would be Jealous


End file.
